The Island
by Vandalism27
Summary: [ON HOLD] Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk berlibur ke sebuah pulau tropis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Awalnya liburan itu terasa menyenangkan, hingga penghuni kamar sebelah, ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Dan liburan mereka pun, berubah menjadi petaka! / SASU(fem)Naru! Warn inside. DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya gue ya gengs. Kalo punya gue mah, SasuNaru bakalan gue seret ke penghulu :V**

 **.**

 **THE ISLAND © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASU(fem)NARU, OOC, Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, horror gagal, gore(?) dan sederet kecacatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk berlibur ke sebuah pulau tropis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Awalnya liburan itu terasa menyenangkan, hingga penghuni kamar sebelah, ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Dan liburan mereka pun, berubah menjadi petaka!**

 **.**

 **RATE M untuk adegan IYKWIM dan adegan berdarah-darah lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Note : Terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan di instagram tahilalats yang tentang liburan murah (apa gratis, ya? Aku lupa hehe). Apa ada followernya disini?**

 **Sekali lagi, semua karakter disini bakalan OOC, jadi jangan ada yang protes XP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin, sudah membawa semua yang kau perlukan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pria tampan itu mengernyit, "Kenapa kau hanya membawa satu buah ransel?"

Naruto mendengus, "Aku bukan perempuan _rempong_. Segini saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Jawabnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi berlibur bersama. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang cuti kerja, jadi mereka bisa berlibur. Pria berambut hitam itu ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama sang istri tercinta, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketiga.

Liburan ini pun bukan tanpa halangan. Sasuke harus berdebat mati-matian dengan Minato–ayah Naruto–agar bisa membawa Naruto pergi berlibur. Minato mengatakan hal yang menurut Sasuke konyol dan tak masuk akal. Ayah Nartuo yang keras kepala dan baperan itu mengatakan, dirinya takut Sasuke membawa anak gadisnya kabur dan tak kembali. Demi apa, Naruto itu istrinya!

Benar-benar mertua yang aneh!

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang dari tadi duduk diam di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Dia tersenyum, sambil meremas tangan Naruto yang ada di genggamannya, "Rahasia, Sayang. Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawabnya sok misterius. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium sekilas bibir merah istri tersayangnya.

Naruto terkesiap menerima ciuman tiba-tiba itu, "Apa-apaan kau! Di sini ada orang lain!" Wanita berambut pirang itu mendorong bahu Sasuke sambil melirik Kakashi–sopir pribadi sekaligus tangan kanan suaminya–yang sedang menyetir mobil. Suaminya ini memang suka _nyosor_ tanpa memperhatikan situasi dan tempat.

Sasuke bersidekap, _ngambek_ , "Memangnya kenapa? Yang aku cium kan istriku sendiri, bukan istrinya Kakashi." Pria itu membalas cuek.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak, "Aku malu, bodoh!"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Tidak perlu malu segala, Naru. Setiap hari aku melihatmu telanjang–"

"Uwaaah! Stop!" Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke yang berkata-kata tanpa disensor. "Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan, atau aku turun sekarang juga! Kau pergi saja sendiri!" ancamnya.

Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara. Dia suka menggoda istrinya seperti ini. Jika di luar sana dia dikenal dingin dan berwajah datar, tapi tidak jika di depan istrinya. Sasuke akan berubah menjadi pria yang manja, usil dan mesum. Untuk apa jaim di depan istrimu sendiri? Toh mereka akan tetap cinta, sekalipun suaminya kentut sembarangan di depannya.

Lengan kokoh itu merangkul sang istri, "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya. Sasuke ingin sekali mencium bibir merah istrinya ini, lalu menyeretnya ke hotel terdekat. Hmm … atau di mobil saja? Bukan ide yang buruk, sih. Tapi dia tak ingin kena bogem mentah.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Suaminya ini memang dingin pada orang lain, tapi jika sudah berdua saja dengannya, tingkahnya berbeda 180 derajat. Kadang-kadang, kalau lagi _kumat_ , dia bisa bersikap super romantis sampai Naruto _megap-megap_.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Diam-diam, wanita pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Dia bersyukur memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Mendapatkan suami yang mencintainya dengan tulus, keluarga yang begitu menyayanginya, dikelilingi sahabat-sahabatnya yang baik. Yah meskipun Naruto belum dikaruniai seorang anak, setidaknya dia bersyukur Sasuke tidak cerewet soal itu.

Naturo jadi penasaran, apakah dulu dia seorang pahlawan? Hingga Tuhan berbaik hati memberikannya kehidupan seperti ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat, Naruto mengerang ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pipinya dengan lembut.

"Naru? Bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Suara berat sang suami terdengar, membuat wanita itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ngantuk." Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak.

Sasuke terkekeh, mengelus rambut sang istri yang meringkuk dipelukannya seperti seorang bayi. "Nanti kau bisa tidur lagi. Sekarang kita harus turun, Sayang." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut, usapan di kepala sang istri kini berganti mengusap lengannya.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Wanita itu menguap kecil, lalu mengucek matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. "Memangnya kita sampai di mana?" tanyanya. Mata bermanik biru itu menyipit, "Dermaga?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke. "Kita akan naik _cruise_ untuk menuju ke sebuah pulau tropis."

"Pulau tropis?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dia bergegas mengambil ransel miliknya dan juga milik sang istri. Sasuke bersyukur, dia memiliki istri mantan anak tomboy yang sederhana dan tak merepotkan. Bayangkan, jika Sasuke harus membawa banyak koper besar, tentunya mereka akan kerepotan.

"Hanya segini, barang bawaan kalian?" Kakashi bertanya dengan heran. "Lihatlah, orang-orang membawa koper seperti korban banjir yang hendak mengungsi." Celetuknya asal.

Sasuke mendengus, "Naruto bilang dia tidak suka repot membawa koper, makanya dia hanya membawa ransel. Begitupun aku. Kami kompak, kan? Kami memang berjodoh." Katanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Pamer?" Balas Kakashi sarkastik. Bossnya ini tahu kalau dia masih perjaka dan belum menikah. Sial. Pria berambut perak itu melirik Naruto yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Boss, kau yakin Naruto-sama menyukai ide ini? Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat mengerikan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu mendekati sang istri, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Naru, kau … ehmm, apakah kau tidak menyukai ide ini?"

Kening Naruto mengerut bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu terlihat tak begitu senang. Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa ganti rencana."

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal, "Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena ini!" Naruto menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Ponsel bermerek asal Amerika itu menampilkan sebaris pesan singkat yang dikirim Kushina, ibunya.

' _Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk ibu! Ibu ingin seorang cucu yang lucu!'_

Sasuke mendengus geli membaca pesan itu, "Wah, berarti kita harus bekerja keras selama liburan ini." katanya.

Naruto mencibir, wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar kata _bekerja keras_ yang dimaksud sang suami. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga, ketika membayangkan sang suami pasti tak akan melepaskannya ketika malam tiba. Bahkan saat hari masih terang benderang pun, Naruto ragu Sasuke mau melepasnya. Ehem!

Sasuke menggandeng tangan sang istri, mengaitkan jemari mereka, "Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan soal anak, kita bisa menunggunya dengan sabar. Aku tidak mau kau stress lalu jatuh sakit. Bersenang-senanglah selama liburan, oke?" Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan sang istri agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Naruto tak banyak protes, dia hanya mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke membawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandangi lautan lepas yang tersaji dihadapannya. Laut yang biru, indah dan cantik ini sungguh merubah moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Wanita itu menghela napas, menghirup udara beraroma laut yang segar.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan tubuh besar Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Mmm ..." Naruto bergumam. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini."

Sasuke mengeratkan depannya, lalu mencium pelipis Naruto dengan sayang. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sayang. Aku senang kalau kau suka." Ujar pria itu. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Setiap aku melihat langit, aku selalu teringat padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena warna langit serupa dengan warna matamu, Naru. Jadi dimana pun aku berada, aku merasa seperti sedang menatapmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Tuh kan, tuh kan. Sasuke's _romantic mode_ sedang _on_.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir tipis wanita itu. Kata romantis sama sekali tidak cocok disandingkan dengan sang suami, apalagi kalau melihat wajahnya yang terkadang sedatar tembok.

Sasuke ikut tertawa ketika mendengar tawa sang istri. "Aku tidak menggodamu, Sayang. Aku serius."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama sekali lagi. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat mencintai istrinya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Naruto sangat mencintai sang suami, bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk pria yang selalu ada untuknya selama tiga tahun pernikahan mereka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cruise_ mewah itu membawa mereka ke sebuah pulau tropis yang indah. Laut biru jernih terbentang luas, menampakkan karang dan penghuni laut dangkal lainnya yang sangat indah dan cantik. Pepohonan di pulau itu cukup rindang, dengan latar belakang sebuah gunung yang sepertinya masih aktif. Satu-satunya resort yang ada disitu, adalah tempat dimana Sasuke, Naruto dan wisatawan lainnya menginap.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur ukuran besar yang ada di kamarnya. Wanita itu mengusap-usap sprei putih di bawah lengannya, lalu mendesah nikmat. Kasur ini empuk dan nyaman, dia suka. Sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Naruto menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, suaminya baru selesai buang air kecil. Naruto memekik ketika tubuh besar sang suami menindih tubuh mungilnya, lalu memeluknya seperti anak koala menempel pada induknya.

Naruto mengusap kepala suaminya lembut, "Minggir dulu, Sasuke. Aku mau mandi."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Mata tajam itu terpejam, menikmati aroma rambut istrinya yang selalu wangi. "Aku ikut." Kata Sasuke, dengan nada manja yang membuat sang istri tertawa.

"Kau itu sudah besar, mandi sendiri sana!" goda Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mandi kalau bukan kau yang memandikanku."

Sang istri mendengus, "Hmph!" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kalau sudah di kamar mandi bersamamu, aku selalu berakhir mandi berkali-kali!" gerutunya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, dia membuka matanya lalu melepaskan tubuh sang istri. "Ya sudah, mandi sana. Aku mau menelepon Kakashi dulu." Sasuke mengecup bibir sang istri, lalu beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya sambil memegang ponsel.

Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dia lelah dan tidak _mood_ bercinta dengan sang suami. Wanita itu melepaskan pakaiannya, melemparnya sembarangan lalu menyalakan _shower_.

Wanita itu tidak begitu suka berendam, dia lebih suka mandi di bawah guyuran _shower_ karena menurutnya lebih bersih dan lebih cepat. Mandi di _bath tub_ itu lama, bisa-bisa dia ketiduran.

Ketika sedang asyik menyabuni badannya, Naruto memekik ketika merasakan dua buah lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakang. Wanita itu tersenyum, dia hafal benar siapa pemilik lengan ini.

"Aku juga mau dimandikan, Naru."

Naruto terkekeh. Dia berbalik lalu menatap tubuh polos suaminya. Padahal mereka bercinta hampir setiap malam, tapi Naruto selalu kagum pada tubuh suaminya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Sambil tetap mengulum senyum, wanita itu mengusapkan sabun yang ada ditangannya ke dada bidang sang suami. Tangannya meluncur turun, mengusap abs sang suami, lalu naik lagi ke dada.

Sasuke menggeram, " _Damn_. Aku tidak pernah bisa tahan melihatmu telanjang. Padahal niatku tadi ingin mandi saja." Pria itu lantas mendorong pelan tubuh sang istri ke tembok, lalu mengangkat dagunya. Bibir Sasuke menyambar bibir merah Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir tipis sang istri, lalu lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya seolah meminta ijin untuk masuk. Naruto menurut, dia membuka sedikit celah bibirnya yang tak disia-siakan Sasuke. Lidah mereka bergulat, saling membelit dan sesekali saling menghisap. Suara kecipak yang khas terdengar memenuhi bilik itu.

Sementara lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah sang istri, tangan Sasuke tak mau tinggal diam. Dia meremas dada sang istri, membuat wanita itu mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka. Lalu tangan itu turun, menuju ke pusat kenikmatannya.

Jari Sasuke yang memang basah karena air, dengan mudah menelusup masuk ke liang kenikmatan milik istrinya. Kehangatan melingkupi jari Sasuke, lalu dengan sengaja pria itu menggerakkan jarinya naik dan turun dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengurai ciuman mereka, "Mmmhhh …" dia mendesah ketika jari Sasuke terus bergerak di dalam dirinya, "Jarimu nakal sekali!" katanya.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Dia menambah dua jarinya, lalu menggerakkan jarinya lebih liar lagi. Kening sang istri beradu dengan dadanya, wanita itu mendesah dan terus mendesah. Sasuke jadi tidak tahan.

Dia mencabut jarinya. Karena tinggi badan Naruto hanya sebatas dadanya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh sang istri. Beruntunglah istrinya bertubuh mungil dan kurus, jadi Sasuke bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

Refleks Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, sedang kakinya mengalung di pinggang sang suami.

"Pegangan yang erat, Sayang. Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah siap tempur ke dalam liang senggama Naruto. Kemudian dia bergerak lambat.

"Ssshhh …" Naruto berdesis nikmat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Apa tadi dia bilang tidak _mood_ bercinta? Well, kalau suaminya sudah menggodanya sedemikian rupa, bagaimana bisa Naruto menolak?

Kecepatan Sasuke bertambah, makin liar dan makin beringas. Bercinta di bawah guyuran _shower_ membawa sensasi tersendiri baginya. Dia bisa melihat tubuh mulus sang istri yang basah karena guyuran air. Dia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kenikmatan yang hadir di wajah manis itu. Diam-diam pria itu merasa bangga.

Mereka bergerak seirama selama beberapa lama sampai jeritan Naruto terdengar, berbarengan dengan geraman rendah Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika cairan suaminya menyembur, membasahi rahimnya. Dia berharap Sasuke junior hadir secepatnya di tengah-tengah mereka.

Selesai bercinta, mereka mandi dengan normal. Sasuke sempat minta ronde kedua, tapi Naruto sudah lelah dan tak ada tenaga, jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk mengalah. Naruto heran, suaminya tak pernah puas hanya dengan satu ronde. Selalu minta tambah.

Dia tidak keberatan, sih. Tapi ada kalanya ketika Sasuke meminta tambah, tapi dia sudah tak sanggup lagi, hadirnya sebersit ekspresi kecewa di wajah tampan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa, tentu saja. Dia selalu mengerti keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke sedang tiduran di atas kasur ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil menenteng pakaian kotor miliknya dan Sasuke untuk dimasukkan ke tempat khusus pakaian kotor.

"Naru, kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan keluar?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku lelah, Sasuke. Mau tidur saja." Wanita itu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke beringsut, mencium puncak kepalanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Wanita itu menyibak tirai yang tertutup, mungkin Sasuke yang menutupnya tadi. Semburat jingga terlihat di langit sebelah barat, pertanda sebentar lagi sang surya akan meninggalkan singgasananya.

Wanita itu berbalik, menatap suaminya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia menghampiri sang suami, lalu mengecup puncak kepala pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Naruto beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia mencuci wajahnya agar lebih segar dengan sabun khusus yang dibawanya dari rumah, lalu menggosok giginya. Dia tidak memakai makeup, hanya mengoleskan _lipbalm_ berwarna _soft pink_. Lalu ia mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih pantas.

Setelah siap, dia beranjak keluar kamar setelah meninggalkan catatan kecil untuk Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas bantalnya, agar pria itu tak panik mencarinya. Pernah suatu ketika, Sasuke mencarinya seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk, padahal Naruto hanya pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim.

' _Pergi ke pantai sebentar. Kau tertidur seperti kerbau pingsan, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. With love, istrimu yang paling cantik sedunia.'_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan Naruto.

Wanita itu menenteng sandalnya ketika dia sampai di pantai. Disana lumayan ramai, ada yang duduk di pasir pantai, ada yang berjalan-jalan, ada yang bermain air. Naruto menghirup udara pantai yang segar dan jauh dari polusi karena di pulau ini tidak ada kendaraan bermotor.

Mata biru wanita itu menjelajah. Dia suka berpetualang. Dulu, ketika dia masih gadis dan belum menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto suka ikut mendaki gunung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi semenjak menikah, dia tidak pernah mendaki lagi, Sasuke melarangnya dengan alasan keselamatan. Suaminya itu memang tipe pria protektif.

Naruto mendengus geli ketika mengingat awal perjumpaannya dengan suami yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Mungkin saat itu usia Naruto masih sekitar 16 atau 17 tahunan.

Mobil Sasuke sedang mogok saat itu. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang saat itu kebetulan lewat, membantu Sasuke untuk membenarkan mobilnya. Kebetulan Kiba sudah sering membantu ayahnya bekerja di bengkel milik keluarganya.

Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka dengan cara mentraktir tiga anak sekolah itu makan di restoran terdekat. Namanya anak sekolah, di traktir makanan enak tentu tidak menolak. Pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat celoteh Naruto yang tiada henti, bahkan kadang memukul kepala temannya yang berambut coklat.

Naruto menahan tawanya jika ingat dulu ia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Paman Ganteng.

Mungkin karena berjodoh, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu kembali di acara pernikahan. Bukan, bukan acara pernikahan mereka. Kakak Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi menikah dengan kakak perempuan Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang kuliah sambil bekerja, sering membantu Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, membantunya belajar saat ujian, bahkan sering mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan.

Naruto ingat betul, Sasuke pernah marah padanya. Tentu saja dia tidak berteriak atau memaki, Sasuke bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Kalau marah, Sasuke akan diam dan tidak akan berbicara satu patah katapun. Kalau pun bertemu, dia tidak akan menoleh. Jangankan menoleh, melirik pun tidak.

Semua itu bermula gara-gara Naruto yang masih remaja ingin merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Dia bercerita pada Sasuke kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Sejak saat itu Sasuke menghindarinya. Hingga suatu ketika, Naruto datang pada Sasuke sambil menangis, pacarnya berselingkuh dengan salah satu temannya.

Dua minggu kemudian, Sasuke datang ke rumahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dia pikir mereka ingin berkunjung. Ternyata … Sasuke datang untuk melamarnya! Meskipun tidak langsung menikah, mereka tunangan dulu karena Naruto masih terlalu kecil. Mereka menikah ketika Naruto berusia 20 tahun. Ketika ditanya mengapa Sasuke melamar Naruto, jawabannya benar-benar membuat Naruto tertawa sampai perutnya sakit.

' _Aku tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau punya pacar lagi? Jadi mumpung kau single, aku ikat saja.'_ Kata Sasuke kala itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Sasuke. Suaminya, pria yang akan dicintainya sampai dia mati.

Naruto menendang pasir pantai yang mengubur kakinya. Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu mendongak, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari resort.

Sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan lebat, seperti hutan. Untunglah di sini tidak ada binatang buas. Kalau iya, mungkin Naruto sudah tewas tercabik-cabik sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke resort karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Ketika wanita itu hendak berbalik, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat seseorang di antara pepohonan hutan, sedang menyeret karung yang cukup besar dan terlihat berat. Seorang pria berambut merah, memakai jaket warna merah dengan celana warna biru tua.

Naruto menghampiri orang itu.

"Permisi." Katanya.

Pria yang sedang menyeret karung itu terkesiap kaget. Dia mendongak, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. Sejenak, mata pria itu terpaku menatap Naruto.

"Mmm, maaf, apa aku mengganggu? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kalau begitu aku–"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Nona. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Mau bertanya apa?" Pria itu memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga, agaknya merasa tidak enak sudah mengganggu orang asing. "Apa kau tinggal disini? Ku dengar di sini pulau tak berpenghuni?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Ya. Aku bekerja di resort sebelah sana. Aku tinggal di belakang, agak masuk ke dalam hutan. Ada ibu dan ayahku juga. Jadi sebenarnya pulau ini tidak seratus persen tanpa penghuni."

"Oh, begitu."

"Siapa namamu, Nona? Namaku Sasori."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu dengan bangga menyebutkan namanya yang sudah berganti marga, "Naruto. Uchiha Naruto. Salam kenal, Sasori-san." Katanya, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa? Kelihatannya berat. Mau aku bantu?" tawar Naruto.

Sasori menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Naruto-san. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Ini hanya sampah resort, aku mengumpulkannya untuk di bawa kapal pengangkut. Sampah tidak dibuang di sini untuk menjaga pulau ini tetap asri."

Naruto ber-oh mendengarkan perkataan Sasori. Ketika dia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, ponselnya berdering. Sang suami menelepon. Pria itu berkata dengan nada cemas yang kentara karena tidak bisa menemukan sang istri.

 _Anak ayam sudah mencari induknya, waktunya pulang._ Naruto mendengus dalam hati.

Wanita itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, lalu berpamitan pada Sasori, "Sasori-san, aku duluan, ya. Suamiku sudah mencariku. Permisi, sekali lagi maaf mengganggu." Naruto tersenyum, lalu beranjak menuju ke resort. Hari sudah gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Ketika dia melewati karung yang dibawa Sasori, dia mencium bau busuk yang cukup menyengat. Apakah sampah di resort ini sebau itu? Sudah berapa lama sampah-sampah itu tidak diangkut?

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu pergi dari situ karena sang suami sudah menelepon lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah khawatir Sasuke adalah yang pertama kali Naruto lihat ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sang suami berjalan mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Mirip seperti anak hilang di mall.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku cuma ke pantai, Sasuke." Kata Naruto, sambil mengusap punggung suaminya. Dia tahu sang suami mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lain kali bangunkan aku kalau kau mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Pria itu mengurai pelukannya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Belum."

Sasuke pun mengajak sang istri ke restoran untuk makan malam. Wanita itu mengernyit. Sudah waktunya makan malam, kenapa restoran ini cenderung sepi? Bukankah di _cruise_ kemarin banyak wisatawannya? Tadi juga ada banyak orang di pantai, kan?

Naruto memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk memakan makan malamnya bersama sang suami. Ketika makanannya habis, Naruto memesan dessert berupa kue cokelat yang manis.

Sasuke meringis ngilu melihat kue yang di makan sang istri. Dia tidak suka makanan manis.

Selesai makan, Sasuke ijin pergi ke toilet sebentar. Dia berpesan agar Naruto tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ketika Naruto duduk sendiri sambil menunggu Sasuke, dia dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya.

Ketika dia menoleh, mata wanita itu membulat kaget. Yang menepuk bahunya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat. Sekilas dia mirip Naruto, tetapi rambut Naruto tidak terlalu pucat.

"Ino?" Naruto memekik tertahan.

Wanita yang dipanggil Ino ikut memekik, "Naruto!"

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat sambil menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat dua buah kepala pirang saling berpelukan.

Kedua wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau kemana saja, Naru? Ya ampun, kau sudah berubah! Sudah jadi wanita tulen!" pekik Ino.

"Aku memang wanita tulen dari dulu, tahu!" sahut Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil istrinya.

Naruto menoleh, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sang suami, "Kemari, aku kenalkan pada teman SMA ku!" Naruto menyeret sang suami, lalu memperkenalkannya pada Ino. "Ino! Ino! Kenalkan, ini suamiku. Kau masih ingat, kan? Dia si Paman Ganteng yang pernah aku ceritakan!"

"Waaaah, kau menikah dengannya? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu karena kuliah di Amerika." Kata Ino, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke dengan sopan, "Perkenalkan, aku Ino, teman SMA Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto mendengus dalam hati. _Anak ayam berubah menjadi singa_ mode : on.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan suamiku," Ino memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari sang suami, "Nah, itu dia!"

Naruto terperangah, "Sai?!"

"Ah, Naruto- _chan_?" Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat menghampiri Ino, lalu meraih pinggang sang istri. "Kau di sini juga? Dengan siapa?" sapanya pada Naruto.

Telinga Sasuke menegak ketika ada pria yang memanggil sang istri dengan embel-embel _chan_.

Naruto tertawa, dia beradu kepalan tangan dengan Sai, salam khas mereka ketika masih SMA. Sai ini dulunya juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya beda kelas. Dia juga sering berkumpul bersama Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya, termasuk Ino.

"Jangan panggil aku Naruto- _chan_ , bodoh. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah menikah, ini suamiku." Kata Naruto. Sekali lagi, Sasuke berkenalan dengan teman istrinya. "Kalian liburan ke sini juga? Sama dong, aku dan suamiku juga liburan di sini!"

Ino menarik lengan Naruto, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar mereka. Sementara itu para suami menghela napas, sambil mengekor istri masing-masing.

"Naru, bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain di pantai? Kita kan sudah lama tidak ketemu. Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu ketika upacara kelulusan sekolah." Kata Ino sambil merengek pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, lalu dia menengok ke belakang, "Sasuke, boleh aku main dengan Ino di pantai?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan nada datar. _See_ , dia sangat berbeda jika ada orang lain. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat datar dan dingin, padahal jika sedang berdua saja dengan sang istri, manjanya minta ampun.

"Yeeeey!" Naruto dan Ino bersorak, lalu mereka _toast_.

"Besok, Naruto! Ingat! Jangan bangun kesiangan! Kau itu ratunya terlambat ketika kita masih sekolah."

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak akan, santai saja!"

Naruto dan Ino berpisah karena kamar Ino terletak di ujung, sedangkan kamar Naruto lebih dekat dengan restoran. Tetapi kamar mereka berada di lantai yang sama.

Ketika masuk ke kamar, Naruto segera membongkar ranselnya. Gadis itu tersenyum girang ketika menemukan pakaian renangnya. Meskipun dia tak tahu jika Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke pulau tropis, tapi Naruto sudah menyiapkan baju renang, siapa tahu dia akan berenang.

Sasuke merebut baju renang itu. "Tidak boleh pakai pakaian terbuka di tempat umum!"

Naruto berdiri, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa?! Masa aku berenang pakai piyama? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku hanya bilang kau boleh ke pantai, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh memakai baju terbuka seperti ini!" Terang saja Sasuke murka, hanya dia yang boleh melihat dada penuh dan besar milik istrinya! "Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Naruto memutar otaknya. Tidak mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan bermain di pantai. "Kalau aku pakai jaket?"

"Jaket?" tanya Sasuke, yang dijawab anggukan oleh istrinya. Pria itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Boleh pakai ini lalu pakai jaket, tapi jaket tidak boleh dibuka, mengerti? Kalau jaket di buka, aku tidak akan segan membopongmu kembali ke kamar, lalu membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya, kau paham?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kau vulgar sekali!" Wanita itu memukul dada suaminya, lalu merampas baju renang itu.

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu merebut kembali baju renang itu, kemudian dilemparnya secara asal. Pria itu menggendong Naruto ala pengantin, membuat sang istri menjerit kaget. Naruto berteriak, memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi tidak lama, karena teriakan dan rontaan itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi erangan dan desahannya yang menggoda. _You know what I meant, right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Ino tertawa riang sambil bermain air. Mereka saling melamparkan air, lalu berguling-guling sambil berpelukan. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bermain seperti ini. Dulu, waktu masih sekolah, Ino dan Naruto sama-sama sering membuat ulah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sang istri tertawa lepas. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suami Ino yang duduk diam di sebelahnya sambil melukis. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu orang itu melukis apa. Asalkan bukan istrinya yang dia lukis, Sasuke tak akan pernah peduli.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Apa cuma perasaannya saja ya, tapi kenapa pantai ini sepi sekali? Perasaan ketika kemarin dia mencari istrinya, pantai ini masih ramai dikunjungi orang-orang.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Sasuke-san, apa kau tidak merasa pantai ini terlalu sepi? Kemarin aku kesini bersama istriku, tetapi tidak sesepi ini."

Sasuke menoleh ketika Sai berbicara padanya, "Entahlah. Kemarin aku tertidur di kamarku, hanya Naruto yang pergi ke pantai. Jadi aku tidak tahu situasi normalnya seperti apa." Jawabnya.

"Ya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Hn."

Dua wanita berambut pirang itu sudah selesai bermain air. Mereka menghampiri suami masing-masing yang menunggu di bawah pohon. Jakun Sasuke naik turun melihat jaket tipis yang dipakai sang istri basah kuyup, mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh sang istri.

Ino juga terlihat sexy, tapi dia tidak peduli. Baginya, sang istri tetaplah wanita paling sexy sedunia. Sasuke akan mencongkel mata Sai kalau berani melirik tubuh istrinya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, lalu menyambar minuman yang dibawanya dari kamar, "Aduh, aku haus."

"Pelan-pelan minumnya." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu meraih handuk, lalu mengeringkan rambut Naruto, "Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, nanti kau masuk angin."

Ino melirik perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Suaminya sedang sibuk dengan lukisannya, dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu. Wanita itu mendengus, mimpi apa ya dia, bisa-bisanya dia menikah dengan Sai.

Tetapi biarpun begitu, Sai termasuk suami yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Ino dengan sabar. Apapun keinginan Ino selalu diturutinya. Sebagai gantinya, Ino akan membiarkan sang suami melakukan hobinya sekalipun dia sering mengabaikan Ino jika sedang sibuk melukis.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dahinya mengerut, "Kenapa pantai ini sepi sekali? Kemana orang-orang?" Katanya.

"Iya, benar!" Ino mengiyakan, "Pantai ini terlalu sepi, kemarin masih ada orang disini. Mereka semua kemana, ya?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidak mood ke pantai?"

Naruto melepaskan handuk yang bertengger di bahunya, "Nanti aku tanyakan ke Sasori-san saja. Siapa tahu dia mengetahui sesuatu." Celetuk wanita berambut pirang itu.

Dahi sasuke mengerut, "Siapa Sasori-san?"

"Oh, dia karyawan di resort ini, kemarin aku mengobrol dengannya di hutan sebelah sana," Naruto menunjuk hutan lebat di kejauhan, "Dia bilang, dia tinggal di dalam hutan. Kemarin aku mengobrol dengannya ketika dia sedang membuang sampah."

"Kau ke hutan? Katanya cuma ke pantai?" tanya Sasuke. Uh-oh, wajah Sasuke berubah, dia terlihat kesal meskipun tersamarkan oleh topeng datarnya. Naruto yang sudah hidup bersama Sasuke bertahun-tahun, bisa mengartikan wajah datar Sasuke dengan baik.

"Mmm …" Naruto memutar otak, mencari alasan. Tapi akhirnya dia menghela napas, tidak ingin membuat sang suami bertambah marah, "Maaf, Sasuke. Kemarin aku berjalan terus dan ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di hutan itu." Katanya. Wanita itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan memelas andalannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Lain kali jangan main kesana, berbahaya."

"Tapi, Naruto …" Sai menyela, "Setahuku, tidak ada karyawan yang tinggal di dalam hutan. Karyawan yang bekerja di sini, tinggal di resort ini juga. Ada kamar khusus karyawan. Mereka akan pulang satu minggu sekali dengan kapal yang khusus mengangkut karyawan-karyawan itu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam. "Ada! Buktinya aku bertemu dengan Sasori-san, dia laki-laki tampan dengan tubuh kecil, tinggi badanku tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, rambutnya merah, dia pakai baju merah dan celana biru, kalau aku tidak salah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yakin!" katanya. "Dia membawa sampah resort ini, sampahnya dimasukkan ke karung besar," Naruto membuat gerakan besar dengan tangannya, "Katanya akan diangkut dengan kapal khusus agar tidak mencemari lingkungan di sini."

"Nah, kan. Kalau sampah saja tidak boleh ada, apalagi manusia! Kau tahu kan, manusia itu spesies paling pintar tapi bodoh, suka merusak dimana-mana." Kata Sai. "Di tempat ini tidak boleh ada yang tinggal selain di resort, kemarin aku bertanya pada salah satu petugas di dalam resort. Peraturannya seperti itu."

"Masa sih?" Naruto masih tidak percaya, "Eh, tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan karung sampah itu."

"Aneh?" Sasuke bersuara. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ada yang aneh dengan resort ini. "Aneh bagaimana, Naru? Coba jelaskan."

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, "Karung sampahnya besar, dan baunya aneh. Tidak seperti bau sampah kebanyakan. Bau sampahnya … bagaimana, ya. Amis, anyir, sampai aku mual."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino. Wanita itu bergeser untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami. Sadar istrinya takut, Sai meraih pinggang Ino.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kemarin aku juga merasa aneh, karyawan yang aku tanyai seperti ketakutan, wajahnya pucat dan seperti tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku." Sai menambahkan.

"Sai! Jangan membuatku takut!" Ino memekik. Sai tersenyum menenangkan agar istrinya tidak takut.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Ayo, Naru. Saatnya kembali ke kamar." Sasuke hendak menarik tangan istrinya, tapi Sai menghentikan niat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, bagaimana kalau kita mencari Sasori-san? Aku ingin bertanya padanya, itupun kalau yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya."

Naruto protes, dia tidak terima dikatai pembohong. "Aku tidak bohong, Kulit Pucat! Ayo ke hutan sebelah sana kalau kau tidak percaya!" Tantangnya.

"Naru!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, mencoba memperingati sang istri agar tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Meskipun sudah pasti dia akan melindungi istrinya apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke tetap tidak suka jika Naruto menantang bahaya. "Kita tidak tahu siapa Sasori-san ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Lebih baik kita ke resort, tanyakan pada karyawan. Lebih aman."

"Kalau kau takut, kau tunggu saja di sini, Sasuke. Aku dan Sai yang akan ke sana."

"Dan membiarkanmu ke tempat berbahaya?" Sasuke mendesis tidak suka. "Dalam mimpimu! Ayo, kembali ke kamar!" Sasuke menyeret sang istri, tetapi Naruto berontak.

"Sasuke! Ayolah, apa susahnya cuma mengecek kesana?"

Akhirnya setelah berdebat panjang, Sasuke mengalah. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Ino berjalan menuju ke hutan yang ditunjuk Naruto. Tetapi mereka tidak menemukan seorang pun disitu. Hanya ada pepohonan dan suara serangga yang berpadu dengan debur ombak.

Naruto berjalan ke sana kemari, dan tak sekalipun Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang istri. Firasatnya tidak enak, dan instingnya mengatakan dia harus melindungi istrinya. Dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam mereka.

Dan firasat Sasuke terbukti benar.

Ketika mereka hendak kembali ke resort, mereka menemukan jejak berwarna merah seperti di seret, di atas pasir pantai. Jejak itu tertutupi semak-semak, tetapi mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas jika berjalan dari arah hutan. Sepertinya tadi mereka tidak melihat jejak ini. Apakah jejak baru?

Sai memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak itu. Naruto yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mengikuti temannya, tentu saja dengan menggandeng Sasuke.

Mata sipit Sai membelalak ketika sampai di akhir jejak merah itu. Dia menemukan seonggok mayat manusia yang masih baru, dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong dan tidak utuh, tersembunyi di semak-semak. Bagian kepala dan badannya masih ada, tetapi bagian tangan dan kakinya tidak ada. Usus mayat itu terburai karena goresan melintang di bagian perut yang cukup lebar. Ekspresi mayat itu menyiratkan kengerian dan rasa sakit yang mendalam, matanya melotot dengan bola mata sebelah kanannya hancur. Darah berceceran di sekitar mayat itu. Darah merah yang kental itu masih baru. Mulut mayat itu terbuka lebar seperti berteriak kesakitan. Kondisi mayat itu benar-benar tak enak dipandang dan bikin mual.

Ino menjerit, dia memeluk Sai yang shock dengan temuannya.

Naruto menangis ketakutan di dada Sasuke. Dia menyesal setengah mati tidak menuruti perintah sang suami. Sasuke sendiri meringis melihat mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan itu. Dia mengenali mayat itu. Mayat itu adalah penghuni kamar sebelah. Sasuke berpapasan dengannya kemarin. Dipeluknya tubuh sang istri dengan erat. Siapa yang tega mencabik-cabik orang itu?

Dan firasatnya mengatakan, dia harus melindungi Naruto, lalu membawanya pergi dari pulau misterius ini. Secepatnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah mulai kerasa belom gore-nya? Kurang sadis ya? Aku masih cari-cari referensi nih, sampe baca manga sejenis Cage of Eden, Berserk, Shingeki, Btoom, Mirai Nikki, terus apa lagi ya? Banyak deh. Pokoknya yang ada adegan kekerasannya. Itu manga sadis-sadis semua sampe merinding bacanya :'( (gak semua juga sih, masih ada yang soft gak terlalu berdarah-darah).**

 **Rencananya ini cuma twoshoot doang. Aku gak mau bikin FF panjang-panjang biar gak banyak hutang. Mumpung lagi ada waktu dan ide, aku ngetik aja terus. FF yg lama juga lagi aku ketik. Sabar ya, satu-satu.**

 **Lanjut : yes or no?**

 **Adios!**


End file.
